


Bats in Paris

by StarTrashQueen



Category: Batman (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrashQueen/pseuds/StarTrashQueen
Summary: The League has decided they need to investigate what's been happening in Paris. Who better to do that than the worlds greatest detective himself? He brings his two youngest sons along so they can investigate the local schools undercover.---I wasn't happy with chapter 5 or 6 so I will rewrite them which will take time!---





	1. Chapter 1

Damian sat in the back corner of what would be his new class, bored out of his mind. His father told him that he would be attending this school and remain undercover while he tries to gain information on the strange events happening in Paris. Apparently people have been becoming possessed by evil butterflies, that turn them into monsters, only to be saved by someone called Ladybug with her partner Chat Noir. It truly was strange but Damian was used to strange. 

Soon students began filing into the classroom and the peaceful silence was interrupted with the idle chatter of his new classmates. 

"Hey new kid!" a voice exclaimed.

Damian ignored the voice. 

"Hey! C'mon you're not deaf are you?" the same voice questioned, prompting Damian to roll his eyes.

Soon footsteps approached him and a hand slammed on his desk. Damian sighed and turned to the person, "Do you need something or are you going to waste my time with senseless chatter?" 

A girl with tan skin and glasses let out an offended gasp, while a girl with dark hair and blue eyes glared at him. 

"You don't need to be so rude! First you ignored my friend and now you're acting like we aren't worth your time!" Blue Eyes exclaimed.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I didn't feel like talking to strangers? Or are you just that self important that you think everyone's attention should be centered toward you? And me being rude? That's hypocritical seeing how you yelled at me from across the room. I'm not obligated to talk to anyone here nor do I want to talk to anybody else if they're anything like you." Damian said matching the girls glare.

She stepped back because of his glare and furrowed her brows as she considered his words. Eventually she let out a sigh "Look, we're sorry that we yelled at you but we noticed you were new and we wanted to have a conversation. I'm Marinette, and this is Alya."

"Whatever," Damian said and turned to look back to the front of the class.

"Um aren't you going to tell us your name?" Alya asked.

"You'll hear it when the teacher calls roll. So clean out your ears and just be patient for once in your life and wait until the teacher comes in."

The girls looked at each other and just silently made their way down the steps to their own seats. 

"That boy is so rude. Seriously what's his problem?" Alya asked Marinette.

"I don't know Alya. Maybe he's just nervous. It is his first day at a new school. I don't want to make the same mistake with Adrien and assume he's rude and make an enemy out of him." Marinette replied.

The girls sat in their seats as Ms. Bustier walked into the room.

"Settle down class! As I'm sure you all have noticed, we have a new student joining us today, now will you please introduce yourself? Tell us your name, and a few of your interests," she said kindly.

Damian stood up and projected to the class, "My name is Damian. Damian Wayne. I lived in Gotham but I'm currently here in Paris because my father has some business here. That's all you need to know." Damian sat down as he finished.

The class was clearly taken aback. Damian assumed it was because they aren't used to people being closed off like him. The classroom filled with whispers that only served to annoy Damian. With a class full of what he has perceived to be morons, would leave minutes feeling like hours.

Though bored out of his mind Damian diligently finished his work easily. If this was the work they received regularly Damian would need to look at the class academic rankings to see who would be worth a decent conversation. 

With his free time he decided to pull out a notebook and decided to write down some questions he decided that needed to be asked.

What are Akumas?  
What causes Akumas?  
Where do they come from?  
How can they be prevented?

"After learning more about them I can ask more questions, but these will do for now," Damian thought.

Classes dragged on, and Damian robotically followed the schedule he was given to his next classes. No other students had approached him thankfully. He didn't think he would have the patience to deal with them. 

Eventually lunch rolled around and Damian collected his supplies and placed them away in his bag as quickly as possible. After zipping his book bag up he briskly walked down the stairs when someone blocked his path.

The Marinette girl began speaking, "Hi there! How's Paris so far? I'm the class president so if you have any questions feel free to ask me."

Damian sighed and looked up to the taller girl, "Paris is adequate, the people less so. Now if you could move so I can go to lunch that would be great."

Alya spoke out at this, "Hey! She's trying to be nice and you're acting like a jerk. Apologize to her right now!"

Damian rolled his eyes, "I have absolutely nothing to apologize for. She is the one that approached me, and if our earlier encounter wasn't enough to make it clear that I don't want to talk to you, then both of you must be truly stupid. If I actually wanted to talk to anyone, I would approach them myself. So let me make this clear: I don't want to talk to anybody here more than necessary. If I want to talk to someone I will approach one of you." 

Damian maneuvered his way past the two girls and exited the class, leaving all the students in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Tim was mildly annoyed was an understatement. On Bruce's orders he was forced to attend the local  _ lycée _ . When Bruce said he'd have to go undercover as part of the mission, Tim silently accepted though his protests rang loudly in his mind.

** _"I didn't drop out of high school just to go to a different one in a whole other country."_ **

** _"I already know what they're going to teach, what's the point of wasting my time on that when I could be helping solve the case?"_ **

** _"School just fucking sucks, and I don't want to go."_ **

If there was any bright side to it, Tim was glad Damian had to go to the local  _ collège  _ so he wouldn't be alone in this suffering. Luckily for Tim, Damian had voiced most of the same complaints to Bruce but it was all for nothing. Bruce still made them go to France so they could investigate "evil butterflies." 

When Tim heard that he wanted to question it but he didn't. He's experienced much stranger things in the world. One of his best friends was a clone, and the other from the future after all.

Tim waited next to the entrance of his new class, leaning against the wall. He surveyed the courtyard and the students when a boy with dyed blue hair approached him.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Oh, hi," Tim replied.

"I don't think I've seen you around here. Are you new?" the boy questioned.

"Yeah I am. My name's Tim," he said with an outstretched hand.

The other boy accepted and if the guitar case on his back wasn't there, Tim would've guessed he played some sort of instrument based on the slightly calloused fingertips.

"I'm Luka." 

The conversation ended there, which was fine with Tim. He considered himself an ambivert. Tim enjoyed being social, but didn't mind sitting in silence. 

Luka, on the other hand, was taken aback. He knew he wasn't good with expressing himself with words, especially to strangers. So when the conversation ended, Luka felt as though he made Tim uncomfortable. To his surprise though Tim didn't seem to mind. Tim's song was a soft melody, peaceful and pleasant to listen to, with an underlying melancholic tone. Luka was compelled to play his melody but it wasn't simple enough to play on his guitar alone. 

He wanted to say more but the bell for class rang. Tim opened the door and held it open for him with a smile which Luka returned in kind. He entered and Tim followed behind him. 

"There's an open seat next to mine. You know if you wanted to sit down," Luka tried to offer.

"That would be great. Thank you Luka." 

Luka led Tim to the desk they would share and fell into another comfortable silence as other students began to file in. Friends having quiet chatter quickly stopped once the teacher entered. 

"Hello class, we have a new student joining us today! Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Tim stood up and gave an award winning smile, "My name's Tim and I came from Gotham in the States. It's a pleasure to meet you all." 

Quiet whispers erupted from the girls, Luka could catch a few of the whispers. "He's so handsome and polite!" 

Luka would have to agree. Much like the song Luka heard in his heart, Tim was more than pleasant to look at. The only "flaw" on his skin would be the dark circles under his eyes, though Luka found that they complimented him. 

The teacher began the lesson, passing out worksheets for them to finish by the end of class. Tim glanced down at his and quickly wrote down his answers. It took him about ten minutes to pencil in all of his answers before Tim leaned over and whispered, "Will we be getting any other worksheets?" 

"No. You finished those pretty quickly, that's impressive." Luka complimented.

"Oh, thanks. I honestly just wanted to finish them so I can take a nap." Tim replied. With that Tim rested his head on his desk and quickly fell asleep. 

Luka blinked but shrugged it off. Luka wasn't sure exactly where Gotham was in the U.S. but Luka did know that crossing the Atlantic was bound to cause some jet lag.

That must be why his teacher didn't bother to wake him up. Class ticked on and Luka found himself glancing toward the slightly shorter boy. Tim's song changed to a slower melody, but stayed true to when he was awake. 

The bell for lunch rang loudly, yet Tim remained asleep. While Luka didn't want to disturb him, he knew Tim had to eat so he gently shook him. 

Tim slowly opened his eyes with a yawn. 

"Hey, it's lunch time. You should get something to eat."

"Oh, thanks for waking me up. I'm supposed to pick my little brother up from his school. Um… it's called Collège Françoise Dupont, do you know where that is?" 

"Yeah, my little sister goes there so I can show you. We might have to wait a bit though, our lunch begins a little before theirs."

"Would we even get back by class time?" 

Luka chuckled, "I don't know how long lunch was at your old school, but here in France it's around two hours long. We have plenty of time."

Tim smiled and followed Luka out of the school. Tim has been to Paris before on cases that he needed to help Bruce with, but he never truly had an opportunity to take in all the sights that Paris had to offer. They walked in a comfortable silence, and Tim had to thank Luka for that.

They quickly made it to the front of the school, who still had it's doors shut. Luka sat down on the steps of the school and Tim sat next to him.

"How long have you been playing guitar?" Tim asked.

"I've been playing since I was a little kid. I've always loved music, my favorite thing to play is what I hear in people's hearts." Luka replied. 

"What you hear in people's hearts?" 

"Oh. Like this," Luka maneuvered his guitar case in front of him to pull out his guitar, "the song in your heart sounds a little like this." 

Luka strummed the notes he heard coming from Tim as best he could. Tim closed his eyes, "You're very talented. This is nice." 

"Thank you, it's still missing something, but it's a great melody."

"Could you keep playing?" Tim asked.

Without a word Luka continued as Tim let himself be lulled by the tune. Tim let his weight fall against Luka's shoulder, startling him slightly but Luka continued playing until the bell rang a few minutes later.

The first student out was a short boy with warm tan skin. He walked passed them and looked around and scoffed.

The boy turned about to say something but rolled his eyes and approached the pair. 

"Wake him up."

Luka blinked but gave a gentle smile, "Ah you must be Tim's younger brother. I'm Luka, one of his new classmates." 

"Congratulations. Now wake him up before I do." 

Luka was taken aback but remained patient, "I think he can rest a little more, he must be tired from-"

Luka was abruptly cut off as the boy in front of him reached into his book bag and threw a textbook at Tim's head.

Tim startled awake, quickly taking in his surroundings until his eyes landed on his brother.

"Hey Damian." 


	3. Chapter 3

After the Damian left the class remained silent until Adrien approached her. "Are you okay?" 

She smiled and said, "Yeah… just kind of shocked he acted like that I guess?" 

Alya slung an arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry about him girl. If he doesn't see how great you are he doesn't deserve your friendship." 

The class chimed in agreement, making her smile. "Thanks guys."

Arya's smile went from kind and reassuring to mischievous, "Hey, he's from America right? Don't they say that when a boy acts mean to a girl that means he has a crush on her?" Alya teased.

Chloe scoffed, "Don't be so quick to assume Cesaire. His family is staying and my Daddy's hotel and because they're so high profile a bunch of people there went to see them in the lobby. Including Jagged Stone. He went right past everyone to go pet his overgrown lizard and when Jagged tried to talk to him, Wayne just glared at him and told him to be quiet."

The class was shocked to hear that. 

"Maybe he just isn't a people person! He can't be all bad if he wanted to pet Fang!" Rose exclaimed.

A few of the more forgiving classmates agreed while others remained on the fence. 

"You got a point dudette, but until he says he's sorry to Marinette he's uncool in my book." Nino said.

Marinette took in a deep breath as she found the words she wanted to say, "Thank you for sticking up for me. Honestly I don't know what his problem is."

"He's in a new country. He might just be having a hard time adjusting? He probably had friends back in Gotham, so to suddenly leave them can't be easy. I know I'd be pretty miffed if I had to leave any of you. Let's just give him some time okay?" Adrien ever the pacifist offered to the class.

Marinette looked at him with admiration. "He's so nice," she thought with a slight blush on her face. 

The class murmured in agreement with Adrien's statement. "Adrien's right. He'll come around eventually!" Kim exclaimed. The students then filed out of the room to go get their lunches. 

Marinette left the class feeling lighter. Alya was talking about the Ladyblog when they exited the doors to the school. Marinette perked up as she saw a familiar head of blue hair. Someone was leaning on his shoulder, and Damian was in front of them. "Who is that?" Marinette thought.

The girls paused to stare at the scene in front of them as Damian reached into his bag and pulled a textbook out. They both furrowed their brows when he suddenly threw the book at the person leaning on Luka.

"Woah that was uncalled for!" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette had to agree. A sense of righteous fury enveloped her as she made her way down the steps to confront him. 

"Hey! What was that for?!" Marinette exclaimed.

She heard Damian groan, "Didn't I say that I don't want any of you talking to me unless I talk to you first? I also saw you standing there like a damn vulture. I'm not a spectacle for you to gawk at. " 

"Damian! Remember what Bruce said?" the stranger reprimanded. These words seemed to calm down Damian the slightest bit. 

Tim turned to Marinette, "Hi I'm Tim. You've clearly met my little brother here."

"Yeah he's in my class."

"Has he caused you any trouble?"

"No not exactly." Marinette said averting her gaze to the ground.

The younger brother, clearly impatient turned away and said "Let's go Drake."

"Drake?" Luka questioned.

"It's my last name," Tim explained, "Damian doesn't really like to call people by their first names unless he's close to them." 

"You said you were you brothers though." Luka commented.

"Yeah, but he's gotten better. He only calls me Drake when he's in a sour mood now. I'm really sorry about him. Here's a tip, if you want to get on his good side try to do something really cool that will impress him. Anyway, I've got to go and make sure the little gremlin doesn't cause more trouble." 

With that Tim picked up the book Damian threw and jogged to catch up with his younger brother. 

"Were you and Juleka ever like that?" Marinette questioned but was greeted with silence. Luka was staring at the pair as they walked off, his expression clearly troubled.

"Luka?" 

"Oh, sorry about that Marinette." Luka apologized.

"What's wrong?" 

Luka hesitated, "It's the song in Damian's heart. There's nothing wrong with it. Just a bit strange for someone so young to have one like that…" he trailed off.

Marinette's gaze drifted to where the pair had left, and she furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?" 

To her surprise Luka hesitated again, "I don't know how to explain it, or if I should even try to. I don't want to make any assumptions about him."

"Is he a good person?" Marinette asked.

Luka's gave a strained smile "Yeah, but there's something sad about his melody." 

"Do you think he's sad about having to move here?" Marinette questioned as she remembered Adrien's words.

"It's deeper than that. We shouldn't pry into it though. It's not our business." 

Marinette was taken aback. Usually Luka was extremely open to her. She wanted to know more about her classmate, and Luka seemed to have a talent for being able to tell what kind of person someone is. It unsettled her. 

Alya slowly approached after seemingly been frozen in place, "You okay?" 

"Yeah… I'm fine. Let's go get some lunch already okay?" 

Alya nodded in agreement. She could tell her best friend wanted to change the subject. They said their goodbyes to the older boy who returned them in kind. 

After they left Luka took a moment to gather his thoughts on the two boys he met today. He replayed their melodies in his head, trying to figure out what they meant. He knew they were good people, Tim just expressed it more with words. Though he couldn't be sure, he was positive Damian expressed care more through his actions if the soft undertone of the melody was anything to go by.

Their songs were very intriguing in different ways. Damian's was like a puzzle that you would keep coming back to because you can't quite solve it. Tim's on the other hand was intriguing because of the uniqueness of it. He had never heard such a pleasant melody before. It was one that left his heart beating in anticipation for the next note even if he already knew what it would be. 

"They're both very special." Luka thought as he finally walked down the road to leave the school.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Tim returned to his school after an uneventful lunch with Damian. They haven't found many details about the akumas. Tim did have a strategy about finding out about them though

He'd figured he should wait until either an akuma appears, or the topic is brought up. He figured he'd ask Luka. The blue haired boy probably would answer his questions without dodging the subject like the mayor had. 

He entered the school grounds and headed to his class. Luka was standing by the door scrolling on his phone. Tim was still a bit aways when Luka looked up in his direction with a smile.

"Hey, how was lunch?" Luka asked.

"It was kind of boring, but it was nice."

"You must be close with your little brother. I'm close with my little sister but we don't have lunch together too often." 

Tim chuckled, "I wouldn't say that. I'm just trying to look out for him and keep him out of trouble. If you think we're close, you should see him with our oldest brother."

"You have older brothers?" 

"Yeah, two of them. Bruce has a habit of adopting kids with black hair and blue eyes."

"Blue eyes? I thought Damian had green eyes?"

"He's the only one who isn't adopted. He got his eyes from his mom's side." Tim said with a hint of disdain when talking about Damian's mother.

If Luka hadn't been as intuitive with people's emotions as he was he would've missed it. Tim obviously didn't want to say anything more about it, so Luka didn't question it. 

"She must have done something bad. Tim doesn't seem to be the type to hate people without a good reason." Luka thought.

"Have you seen the Ladyblog?" Luka asked, changing the subject.

Tim perked up, "The Ladyblog?"

"It's this blog that talks about all things Ladybug and akuma attacks."

Tim gave a practiced look, with furrowed brows feigning ignorance, "A blog dedicated to ladybugs and akumas?" 

"No, Ladybug. She's our local superhero, along with her partner Chat Noir. They fight against people who have been akumatized by Hawkmoth." 

Tim gave him a blank look so Luka continued, "Okay, this is going to sound pretty weird, but I promise this is all true. Not much is really known about Hawkmoth, we just know that he sends out these butterflies that enhance the negative emotions someone is feeling and it turns them into a supervillain. Ladybug and Chat Noir fight against them. Ladybug is able to purify them, and reverse any damage that's been caused by them."

"That's not the weirdest thing I've heard surprisingly."

"Really?"

"I come from a city that has a grown man that dresses as a bat at night and runs around with his child sidekick fighting crime from villains. Some of these villains is a homicidal clown, a lady who can control plants and is part plant, and a guy who makes this toxin that makes people see their greatest fears. I'm used to weird." Tim said matter of factly.

Luka blinked at the other boy, "That's a lot to take in. It sounds really serious. I'm glad you and your family is alright."

"Thank you Luka. You don't have to worry about-" 

Tim was cut off by a loud siren and Luka grabbing his hand, tugging him into a run. 

"We've got to hide, that alarm means there's an akuma somewhere." 

Tim let himself be led by the other into the basement of the school. When they were safely inside Luka quickly let go of Tim's hand, "I'm so sorry, I could've hurt you by doing that." 

Tim was touched by the worry in Luka's voice. It was too dark to see clearly but Tim was used to seeing in the dark, and quickly made out Luka's silhouette. Tim took Luka's hand and reassuringly said, "It's okay. I'm fine. You were just looking out for me." 

The pair sat down on the floor of the basement, with a lot of crashes heard overhead. "How long do these things last?" Tim asked.

Luka took a moment to answer, "It honestly varies. A new akuma usually lasts a few hours. One that's been faced before are usually defeated in about an hour."

"This Hawkmoth guy is such a piece of work. People have bad days, that's life."

"Yeah," Luka agreed, "he targets people when they're at their lowest. When I was akumatized, I wanted revenge on this producer who stole designs, then gripped the arm of the girl I loved. I felt powerless, but when I heard his voice in my head… I just agreed."

Tim ran his thumb over Luka's knuckles, "You're allowed to have emotions, and I'm sure people have gotten akumatized for less. If you ask me, I think it's kind of noble in a way. You wanted justice for this girl, and not yourself. You're really a kind and selfless person Luka. Don't let anyone make you feel like you aren't."

Luka felt his cheeks heat up, and was thankful for the darkness that covered the blush that was surely on his face. Luka could make out Tim smiling gently and full of sincerity. "Thank you Tim." 

Luka has never shied away from telling people the story of his akumatization, but they always blamed Hawkmoth. It ate away at Luka because in the end he was the one who agreed to Hawkmoth's offer. Tim's words made Luka feel more at ease with himself. 

"No problem, Luka."

"You know, if you ever feel sad, I'm here for you. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I find that sometimes people just need a shoulder to cry on."

This time it was Tim's turn to blush, "Thank you Luka. You're really a kind person. I'm glad that you were the first person I met here." 

The commotion outside had died down, prompting Luka to hesitantly open his phone. The brightness hurt both their eyes as he opened the Ladyblog. "The akuma's moved toward the Eiffel Tower so it should be safe to go out and head home. Classes get canceled for the day when one happens."

"Thank god, I really hate school." 

Luka laughed at that and offered his hand to help Tim to his feet, "Let's go."

The two exited the basement, hands still intertwined, "Some first day this is huh?" Luka joked.

Tim laughed, "Yeah. Definitely." 

Luka took out his phone and opened his contacts offering his phone to Tim, "Is it okay if I have your number? I'm guessing you're staying at the mayor's hotel, and I live in the opposite direction and I want to be sure you get there okay."

"Oh, uh sure!" Tim replied, accepting the phone and imputing his number. 

Tim typed with one hand, oblivious to the fact they were still holding hands. Luka gingerly let his warm hand part from Tim's cold one when Tim handed him back his phone.

"There you go! Just send me a text and I'll save your number." 

Luka silently obeyed with a small smile. Tim opened his phone to see an unknown number send a simple music note emoji.

He saved the contact as "🎸 Luka 🎸"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of the previous chapter 5! I feel like this flows better and I'm happier with it even if it is short.

> Damian gazed out to the Paris skyline. While Paris was known for being a beautiful city, Damian still found himself thinking Gotham even with the smog in the air was more gorgeous. It was his home. 
> 
> Alfred purred in his lap, while Titus snuggled into his side. Damian was glad he at least had these two by his side. He did miss Batcow, but Bruce was adamant about not bringing her to stay in their suite. 
> 
> A large cloud of smoke could be seen, catching Damian's attention. Titus perked up, as did Alfred trotting off Damian's lap. He promptly walked to the balcony to assess what had happened. 
> 
> No sooner had he touched the edge of the balcony, a familiar presence was felt behind him.
> 
> "Should I investigate Father?" 
> 
> "No, Damian. We only just arrived in Paris, you can't run out into danger. So stay put. Robin won't make an appearance until the next akuma attack, but only escort civilians to safety." Bruce then left his son to gaze out to the city.
> 
> Damian nodded, acknowledging his father's words. While he hated staying put, he knew it would cast suspicion upon their family. The akuma seemed to be causing a lot of damage, which only further enticed Damian to take action. 
> 
> When Dick was Batman, he taught Damian to take action if he could help somebody. "If someone is trouble, somebody has to help," Dick's voice rang through his head. 
> 
> Damian turned away from the sight of buildings being destroyed. As if sensing his distress, Titus nudged Damian's hand with his nose with a soft whimper, while Alfred took to rubbing against Damian's legs. 
> 
> Damian smiled down at his companions, kneeling down to pet both on the head. Titus took that as a sign to start licking Damian's face, making the boy laugh lightly. 
> 
> His phone chimed, catching his attention. Annoyed at the distraction he quickly glanced at the notification. It was a text from Tim.
> 
> "Father!" called Damian, "Timothy's school was the first place the akuma attacked. He is fine, and will be leaving school early."
> 
> With Damian's keen ears, he could hear a noise of acknowledgment from his father. He replied to Tim with a simple text of
> 
> "Alright. Father is glad you're safe." 
> 
> Tim responded with a link along with saying, "Let's check this out later" 
> 
> Damian opened the link, and was led to something called " _ Ladyblog _ ." It was Ladybug themed, and Damian groaned at the pun for a title. Scrolling through the first few posts, Damian saw that it was ran by the Alya girl in his class. 
> 
> Damian was not surprised, the website was well organized, but obviously ran by an amateur. Damian noted to stay away from her as much as possible. He had never been a fan of reporters. 
> 
> Scrolling further down he saw a video featured that was titled  **"Exclusive Interview with Ladybug!" **
> 
> He opened it, only to be met with a familiar voice, and albeit obscured by a mask, a familiar face. Damian smirked, "Well that was easier than I thought it would be." 
> 
>   
  
  
  



End file.
